In general, portable devices such as a cellular phone, a smart phone, a PDA, a laptop computer, and a tablet PC are being rapidly proliferated. A wireless communication module capable of accessing a mobile communication network is mounted in these devices, whereby users can perform data communication through the mobile communication network at anytime and anywhere. Further, users can use an SMS service of the mobile communication network, or a data service through a traffic channel of the mobile communication network, for example, a transmission/reception service of an e-mail.
However, the SMS service of the mobile communication network and the e-mail service of the data communication use protocols that are different from each other. For example, the SMS service uses a protocol prescribed in the mobile communication network, and the e-mail service uses a Post Office Protocol (POP)/Simple Mail Transfer Protocol (SMTP) supported by a server.
Accordingly, since the services are performed through the separate protocols, an application (an application program) for managing (making, displaying, and transmitting) a message through the SMS service (hereinafter, referred to as ‘a SMS message’), and an application for managing a message through the e-mail service separately exist in the portable terminal accessing a 3G network or an internet network, whereby there is no choice but to manage the messages through separate DBs.
However, users are inconvenienced due to the fact that the SMS messages, the e-mail messages, and the messages provided through various SNS services are independent of each other as described above, thus find it difficult to manage the messages because a scheme for transferring only the contents require two separate means.